Forum:2019-11-25 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Genius is an infinite capacity for making edits. ---- Almost 4am EST and no GG. I'm going to bed. Bkharvey (talk) 08:57, November 25, 2019 (UTC) Just posted on the Girl Genius Facebook page: "Hey, all! Today's page will be going up Monday afternoon, rather than Monday early morning, sorry about that. I need to go back and read some things to make sure I get today's dialog right. I don't want to accidentally make some weird continuity mistake. I actually do this fairly often, but this time you're seeing it, because there's a lot to make sure of this time. Thanks for your patience! I'll post again when it's up. For those of you who were worried about us, thank you for caring, Next time I'll try to remember to post if I'm going to be slow!--Kaja" Fred1740 (talk) 19:56, November 25, 2019 (UTC) : Wow, by "Monday afternoon" she means "already tomorrow in Europa, and still no page." Must be some massive screwup -- or else they're conscientiously attempting to wrap up all the loose ends at once. Bkharvey (talk) 02:19, November 26, 2019 (UTC) : : I'm reminded of what occurred with with the B&W page that was posted first. The colored page this links to fixed those continuity errors. (the premise on the B&W page was Tarvek had never met the Castle (unit) in Paris, somehow.) Doug Relyea (talk) 02:43, November 26, 2019 (UTC) Hooray! A page! And yeah, they're trying to make some progress on some loose ends -- very loose in the case of Klaus and Zeetha. And Gil is about to hear the director's cut of Agatha's message, which bodes ill for Tarvek's composure. Speaking of continuity errors, good eye, Violetta's clothes are back to purple. But we still need to find out what Her Majesty's spies are up to. Bkharvey (talk) 02:37, November 26, 2019 (UTC) : Yes, we never did see Wooster's body. I'd expect Rakethorn led the chase, at the least. Interesting Zeetha is suddenly closed-mouthed about being Gil's twin sister. Doug Relyea (talk) 02:49, November 26, 2019 (UTC) :: You don't think "Oh, well, thats--" is her about to explain, interrupted by messagebot? Bkharvey (talk) 02:56, November 26, 2019 (UTC) ::: Not taken with her expression. That's an expression of someone looking to change the topic of discussion, and was saved by the messagebot. Doug Relyea (talk) 03:03, November 26, 2019 (UTC) "I can't really explain why, and I know that reading the final will make you wonder why exactly it was so much trouble, but it was. The best way to try to explain is to say that the stuff that was in the rough would have torpedoed our continuity." Okay, time to figure out what that means. I think it has to be something about Gil, because what he says in the bottom row is a bit off. He knew, from his own knowledge, not Klaus's, that Klaus was worried about Zeetha killing Gil. So why is he now talking as if that were a great mystery? Has he lost some of his pre-takeover memory? Bkharvey (talk) 03:04, November 26, 2019 (UTC) : My take on why Klaus had to leave Skifander with the infant Gil: A daughter sired by Gil would have as much claim to the Skifander throne as a daughter by Zeetha. Skifander Nobility apparently had chosen in the past to eliminate such contention by eliminating one of the twins. In the case of Gil and Zeetha, the choice was clear, Gil would be eliminated, since Skifander is a Matriarchy. : And this also speaks of the Character traits of Klaus. Despite being labelled the 'despotic Overlord of Europa', he didn't idly stand by. Doug Relyea (talk) 03:17, November 26, 2019 (UTC) : In the second novel when Zeetha was mentioning her dad 'Chump,' she noted it was regarded as being still up in the air if he was an idiot or not, so possible he made a big misunderstanding. Zeetha also seems to have figured out the details, and is overall supportive of Gil, so she is not concerned about anything either. That said, yeah, by all accounts Klaus had found true peace in Skifander (aside from the odd bit of fighting, but honestly likes that), and he threw it all aside for the sake of his son. 'Black' Victor Cachat (talk) 03:45, November 26, 2019 (UTC) :: Sure, but the question isn't "What was up with Klaus 20 years ago?" but rather "What's up with Gil right now?" Why is he making a mystery of something he should already understand? Bkharvey (talk) 03:47, November 26, 2019 (UTC) ::: Having met Zeetha, spent a fair amount of time around her, and learned she's no threat (in any direct immediate way), he 's wondering why his father was so insistant that she was. Remember, Zeetha has some info that Gil hasn't acquired, such as the fact that Klaus knows how to speak Skiff. And I'm still not covinced she's figured out their relationship, even though she really should have. --Geoduck42 (talk) 03:57, November 26, 2019 (UTC) :::: But don't you see that his tone and expression are all wrong? And the context; Zeetha is asking how he feels, after his long period under Klaus's control, and he says he feels weird because of memories, presumably Klaus's, since his own haven't changed with respect to Zeetha. If he wanted to raise this question, he should be saying something like "I'm okay, but while we're chatting, back at the hospital in M'burg, my dad told me you might be trying to kill me. Why would he say that? You've had plenty of opportunities to kill me, so he can't have been right, but why would he think so?" Instead we hear "some, dot dot dot long pause, odd things." I can almost hear the spooky background music. Bkharvey (talk) 04:06, November 26, 2019 (UTC) ::::::His father believes she may be here to kill him. He has seen no reason that she should, but his father's concern is not something he should dismiss. Since I am presuming the high likelihood that Gil does not want to die, he is mulling over whether or not to reveal these things. He may unknowningly tip off Zeetha if he does so haphazardly, to give her that one last hint that the two shared a womb and all the Skifandrian superstition and actions upon them that would entail. Zeetha also is more an "act first, think later" type. She occasionally is insightful, but using her head is not her forte; cracking others' heads is. --MadCat221 (talk) 04:51, November 26, 2019 (UTC) ::::::: I'm not trying to argue about whether or not Gil has good reason to be wary of Zeetha. I think they're past that point, because of Zeetha not killing him in his sleep three or four times, but fine, say he does. If so, his reasons come from his own first-hand memories, not from mysterious Klaus influence. And so he should raise the question not sounding like a Wilkie Collins novel. What he's remembering is Klaus's comment in the hospital, but still, he's remembering it from his own memory. Unless you think that the connection will let Gil surface Klaus's memory of Gil's conception and birth. What I am arguing is that this strange affect in Gil is a clue about the continuity error Kaja had to avoid. I don't know what it is, but Wednesday's page will have Gil doing or saying something to help wrap up some loose end somewhere. Maybe, for example, he'll remember Klaus's understanding with Trelawney, and that will lead to us learning some other secret -- something like that. Bkharvey (talk) 05:02, November 26, 2019 (UTC) ::::::: P.S. Wait, in fact, Gil and Zeetha , back in Mamma's. That makes the tone of today's conversation even weirder. So (drumroll please) in the first version of this page, Gil and Zeetha were talking about something altogether different. Our task is to figure out what. Bkharvey (talk) 06:07, November 26, 2019 (UTC) ::::::: P.P.S. And, if Gil is worried about Zeetha posing a threat, the last person he'd discuss that with is Zeetha! No, the text in panels 5 and 6 is bogus. Bkharvey (talk) 06:21, November 26, 2019 (UTC) :::::::: Part of the problem here is that you're directly linking the "feeling strange" comment with "having some of Klaus's memories". There's an "also" between those two statements when Gil makes them. But yes, I will agree that over the years the Foglios really have danced around the issue of how much of The Truth both Gil and Zeetha know at any given time. --Geoduck42 (talk) 06:28, November 26, 2019 (UTC) ::::::::: Like, f'rinstance, here's what I think is the minimal change that would make both the meaning and the tone sensible: Change Gil's speech balloon at the top of panel 6 to "I told you at Mamma's that he warned me against you, but now what I kinda remember is him feeling proud of you, as if he somehow created you." Not saying that's it, but that would work. Bkharvey (talk) 06:35, November 26, 2019 (UTC) :Zeetha has deliberately chosen to not discuss their parentage with Gil. We don't yet know why. I suspect that, given time to think about it, Klaus suspects Zeetha is his daughter. There is something about Skifanderan society we don't know yet. The fact that Gil is a Skifandran Royal just may make his sister more of a threat to him. --Fred1740 (talk) 17:07, November 26, 2019 (UTC) :"Give me a week and I'll be totally back to normal". So... four, five years realtime? --MadCat221 (talk) 04:47, November 26, 2019 (UTC)